Pokemon Nightcliff
by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini
Summary: Jim McMugger isn't your average pokemon trainer, hell he isn't even our average human. He's about as much scum as it's possible to be, lying, cheating, stealing and murdering...can his spirit possibly be redeemed by a single pokemon? Can a lion ever live with the lambs?


A/N: The fanfic a Little Night Music by Srgeman actually gave me the idea for this, though i doubt he was the first to ever do it. But I'm gonna let you guys decide the pokemon that hatches from the egg. He'll use whatever pokemon that has the most votes...even if it is something silly. All I ask is you be realistic and don't submit legendaries. lol

Anything else goes...even a Caterpie. :P

Warning: contains graphic descriptions of death and violence, viewer disgression advised.

Always wanted to say that. XD

**Pokemon Nightcliff**

I never wanted to be a pokemon trainer...hell I'd just have been happy to have been left alone in my own little world. At least that was something I could control...maybe then I'd...

No I refuse to think on that.

Not yet anyway, the day I face those skeletons in my closet isn't hear yet. But it will come one day, and maybe then I'll even consider turning myself in, or maybe I might just go down with a fight, a blazing rain of gunshots and glory.

Maybe...

It was a cold February day the morning I became a trainer, taking the cig from my mouth I pressed the lit end into my most recent corpse's face. There was a loud sizzle as the flesh was darkened and a puff of smoke as the light went out.

My latest victim was some loud mouthed lady, didn't know who she was, didn't care. But she was dead, that seemed reasonable enough. That was at least something solid, something that rang real in my mind.

I looked at the spotted pokemon egg sitting wrapped in a towel on the table, it would probably die, whatever pokemon was in it that is. Maybe I could crack it with a hammer, watch the gooey mess of pokemon embryo slip onto the oak wood flooring.

I hadn't killed the lady for the pokemon, not even money or sex really. It wasn't even anything elaborate as a robbery gone bad, she'd flipped me off the other day, called me son of a bitch.

Simple really...or maybe I was just cracking up.

I looked at the egg again.

Supposed I could eat it, hadn't ate anything since yesterday. Or was it the day before? I guess it didn't matter. These days one day just seemed to blur into the next, some inconsequential number that blurred my existence into some meaningless void.

I placed my hands on the egg, black gloves stained with blood, grime burn marks, and who knows what else. I brought the pokemon egg to eye level, and looked it over. It wasn't anything special...hell it couldn't even fight back...what fun would that be?

Least the woman had screamed before my knife slit her throat open, spurting the room with crimson.

But this thing...it was around the size of a frying pan, had a nice weight to it too. I tossed it into the air a few times and caught it again.

Maybe I might keep it, train it to kill for me.

If it was something particularly nasty it might be fun to sick it on my next victim, watch the stark terror in their eyes as fangs, claws, and blood thirsty eyes came at them. I shuddered at a dizzying wave of pleasure.

"And in today's news, Jim McMugger is still at large. He is said to be armed and extremely dangerous. Having broken out of Vermillion penitentiary he is now believed to be at large somewhere in the Jhoto area. If seen contact your local police, do not attempt to approach the man."

"No shit lady." holding the egg in one hand I raided the dead woman's fridge. "No beer...soda, tea, water. What the fuck is this shit...wine cooler."

I was thirsty so I pulled one of the wine coolers from the case. Some sorta peach flavored shit that couldn't get a toddler tanked. Shoving the lady from her recliner I took a seat with my drink and flipped the tv to something a bit more entertaining, some movie about a rabid Arcanine going after a lady and her kid.

This was something I could get into.

I almost spit the peach crap out, it was sweet and you couldn't even taste the alcohol in it. I almost wondered if it really had any in it to begin with. I was thirsty though so I chugged the rest, just for the feeling of wetting my mouth and belched loudly. Shifting the egg slightly I reached down scratching my balls, who gave a shit what I did with them. They were my balls after all.

I could feel my eyes drooping after awhile, the day was already getting late, day fading into an orange sunset. Some people say the sunset looks like blood, I don't think that. Looks like an orange jumpsuit to me, like the kind they made me wear where I was at.

Didn't care.

Was too sleepy.

From my lap I could feel the egg move, just a slight shift and then nothing. Maybe it was about to hatch. "Better not be some fucking pink thing..." I mumbled and felt my eyelids drag, I was drifting off, even my mind felt hazy now. Once more the egg shook as my mind turned dark.


End file.
